Love and secrets through the flames and music
by meiniv
Summary: Its n fandango au story.
1. Chapter 1

Doo_dee_dee_ booo~! I'm Scaramouche~! top #1 assasin babyyyyyy~!" Scaramouche the loudmouth and greatest assassin made sang. He was a freelance assassin,

mercenary and fiercest fighter… he was looking for a job.

Scaramouche was many few robots that has needed a place to stay and a job to provide his needs.

"Oh man would I give to have a nice oil bath! And an oil martini to go with it." He was heading to the shadowlands that was run by Aku.

Evil Lord tyrant.

Wizard of darkness.

And the merciless devil.

He was also father to the beautiful heiress Ashi.

His only heir that is part human.

"If I can even babysit the kid, I have no worries." He grins. "Ah! Here we are!"

He spoke as he looked over to see the city of evil.

He made his way in and looked around to find Evil everywhere.

"Sheesh this place could have a bit of justice here." The one thing he doesn't suit in well is trafficking and harming kids. As he looks at the market he had to admit they have the best trades for weapons.

While looking around he sees a young lady in a cloak looking around along with a black coat guy but the downside he couldn't tell.

"Must have forgotten to pay the light bill. Hmm... Wonder where their going?" He follows them from behind and saw the girl giving food to the people and the dark cloak figure looking around.

"Thank you lady Ashi." the old lady spoke.

'lady Ashi eh?' Scaramouche was surprised.

'I heard the daughter of Aku was as sweet as honey but-' Scaramouche stopped as he moved out of the way from a four arm warrior.

"Woah buddy easy with those swords! This is my favorite coat."

The warrior was ready to fight once again.

"Fine let's dance!" Scaramouche pulled out his sword and attacked.

"You know what's better than silence? The beautiful tune of destruction baby!"

The warrior confused heard a pitch and all of his weapons exploded, causing him to spoof.

"Now that was just freaky babe." Scaramouche spoke only to be attacked by a blue flame head demon.

Now you would think Scaramouche would be frightened or be callin out mercy.

Scaramouche was beyond that.

"Well aren't you a sight baby!" Scaramouche grinning like an idiot. He knew who the demon was.

Demongo

Master of soul stealing

General of Aku

Born from the pit of hate.

'And the demon with a real nice bod!' Scaramouche grin.

"Scaramouche babe! At your service! In any way!" Scaramouche winked.

The general glares. "I do not care for whatever you are selling." He spoke in his high pitch voice as he threw the over 7 foot tall robot across the alley. Scaramouche groan but felt Demongo stepped on his chest. "Stay out of my way as well the princess. I-"

"Demongo?"

"Lady Ashi." Demongo stepped off of him and bowed.

Ashi looked worried. "We need to leave."

"Of course." Demongo replied.

Scaramouche frowned. 'Guess I better leave…'

"Are you hurt?"

Scaramouche looked up to see the princess.

"Don't worry your pretty head babe. I can sing even when I'm tossed like a rag doll. ZOOT- dooo- wee- ZOOT- doo de dee boo!"

He grins seeing the little rose bud giggled and held her hand out.

Scaramouche was about to take it when Demongo held her back and lends his hand.

"You will hurt my mastah's child with your weight."

"Guess you can't get enough of my rugged good looks eh?~ No one can resist me baby!"

Demongo glares. "More would prefer to run away from you. I am certain of that."

Ashi giggles and Scaramouche grins. "Everyone's a critic but I dig your honesty babe." Scaramouche grabbed his hand and was lifted up.

"What brings you to the shadowlands Mr… " Ashi was asking.

"Scaramouche. Top #1 assassin doll." He bows to Ashi. "Came to find a job here in the city with my capabilities or at least something." Scaramouche stated.

"What else can you do?" Ashi asked not comfortable with killing.

Scaramouche grins. "Well music is my soul heart so to speak. I love playing the flute."

"Can you play a song? I never heard of a flute before." Ashi was hopeful to hear a song.

"Perhaps another time milady, we must leave before Lord Aku finds out you are gone." Demongo spoke.

"Oh… I'm sorry Demongo." Ashi spoke. "It was nice meeting you Scaramouche.

"I can play while I'm walking and I do wish to offer my service dollface. If you don't mind my presence milady." Scaramouche grins.

"Of course not! I would be honored to hear you play." Ashi smiled.

Scaramouche smiles and plays for her as they began to walk.

As Scaramouche played, he looked to Demongo to find the harsh glare slightly soften up.

'Music tames the savage beast…' he catches Demongo looking at him and the demon hisses with a hardened glare.

'... Except the ones from the pit of hell…' He frowns inwardly but continues playing on.

Scaramouche had continued playing till they were nearby the castle.

The castle looked more akin to trees and a combination of Dracula's castle.

"This is where we must depart." Demongo stated.

"Thank you Scaramouche, you play very beautifully. I do hope the king accepts your services." Ashi spoke.

"You and me dollface. Catch you later!" Scaramouche yelled out as Demongo lead Ashi to a different path.

Scaramouche made his way in the castle, the guards not asking anything.

'Guess they heard of me.'

Scaramouche looks through the halls of the dark kingdom. All the paintings were of death and destruction.

He enters in to see the dark Lord sitting in his throne, talking to some guy.

"Which is why my lord your daughter will be a true asset and benefit to you. She will be worth to trade than to waste your energy. My land rich crops for your daughter's hand."

"Hmm…." Aku hummed.

"My mastah, if I may speak?"

Scaramouche look to see Demongo coming out from the shadows.

"Proceed." Aku stated.

Demongo stands before Aku and glares at the man. "Ashi is may be 21, she is not ready to be tasked with such responsibility. You will be throwing your own heir to the beasts. Her for a mere enchanted crop?"

"What are you saying? Ashi is the strongest among her sisters. She is a demon."

"She is also a human mastah. You must take account of her human side as much as her demon. We may be of your creation but Ashi amongst us has a choice in the matter."

Aku looks to Demongo and laughs.

"How a joker you are Demongo! Ashi has a - bah hahahahah!" Aku laughs along with the snob looking guy.

He looks to Demongo and he could see the rage.

"So will you offer me the girl?" The man smirk.

"Whoa put a raincheck on that deal lord evil emperor!" Scaramouche yelled out.

Aku looked around to see Scaramouche waving his arms.

"What do have to say robot!? Why should I put a rain check?" Aku lifted Scaramouche up.

He keeps a smile and bows "Tell me lord, where is the crops from?"

Aku leans back as he unconsciously plays with his beard. "The crops are from the northern region of Terrance. Hold the enchanted immortal crops."

Scaramouche laughs. "You're kidding me right? That place is a dump! Nothing but trash and depression. I've been around a lot of places but that is the worst place to go."

Aku glares at the man. "Is this true?!"

The man was shaking in fear.

"Boy that guy looks like he's gonna shit himself. Are you even certain you still want to trade with this loser?" Scaramouche spoke.

Aku shooted out lasers and zapped the man. There was no longer anything.

Aku lowers him to the floor.

"How unpleasant that would have been to allow my subject to be traded for nothing! Thank you uh…. I don't know your name?" Aku spoke.

Scaramouche grins. "Diddly~di~di~boop~! I'm Scaramouche babe! Top # 1 assassin~!" He sang.

Aku laughs. "Such intriguing sounds you play! Demongo! You adore such tunes!"

Scaramouche grins to the black skin demon as he scowls. "Reaally babe! We can make sweet tunes together!" Scaramouche hits Demongo's arm playfully. "If you know what I mean." He whispers.

Demongo glares.

"Scaramouche! I would like to offer you any position you want here in my kingdom!" Aku spoke.

"Thank you my lord! May I take any bodyguard position you have? Assassins job is little on the low pay." Scaramouche asked.

Aku grins. "Demongo has been looking for a bodyguard for Ashi so it works!"

Demongo glares to Scaramouche but kept quiet.

"Demongo! Show this skats man to a room by Ashi!"

"Yes… my mastah." Demongo spoke and lead Scaramouche out.

'Wow talk about luck! First day here and I got a job!' Scaramouche grinned.

"So babe what do I need to know about Ashi? Does she-"

Demongo punched him in the face and pushes him against the wall.

Demongo glares at him.

"So is this foreplay for you or am I special babe?" Scaramouche smirks.

Demongo glares. "Listen very closely robot." Demongo floats a bit to be eye level.

"I will tolerate you for Ashi…. Not for Aku. If you dare touch her, let her get hurt; I will make you wish for death."

"You got me shaking in my boots, and in other private places. Look babe, Ashi is safe with me, I know how important she is."

"My mastah sees she will be a valuable asset."

"Not to be rude babe, I meant you. You don't have to hide from me, I can see it."

Demongo growls and throw him in his room.

"I shall bring you a schedule of what she does. Good day." and he slams the door closed.

"I think I'm in love~di~diddly~boooooop~!" he grins. "Well time to charge up- huh?"

He felt something in his pocket to see a note. He opens it up and reads

 _Thank you for not telling on Ashi. I truly appreciate that you do not tell._

Scaramouche grins. 'Yup I'm hooked and when I'm hooked,' He slowly powered down 'I'm hooked.'

Demongo pov.

Demongo enters in Ashi's room to see her meditate.

"Demongo is it time for training?" Ashi asked smiling to him.

Demongo nodded and helped her get ready.

Demongo allowed two of the warriors to fight her and she excelled as always.

"Never look away from your opponent Ashi!" Demongo yelled as Ashi dodges the attacks. When both weapons came too close he zoomed and covered her from the attacks.

The warriors dispersed and Ashi looked to Demongo with concerned.

"Are you hurt?!" She held him.

Demongo smiles and ruffles her hair. "I am alright. It seems I keep being a mother hen."

"We are family are we not?" Ashi asked.

The demon chuckles and got up. "Yes we are and I will always be by your side no matter what. Come it is time for your daily lectures. Meet me in our usual spot after you wash up."

Ashi grins and rushes to the washroom.

Demongo senses him coming and frown.

"How is she progressing? You are not caring for her humanity are you? Must I teach you another lesson my General?" Aku spoke as he glares at his general.

"I have been using this form of method to help boost her need to succeed mastah."

"Hmmm….. Do not let me remind you of the last mistake my minion. I do not wish for a possible good asset to waste away in death."

"There is nothing to fear my mastah." Demongo kept his rage in check.

"See to it Demongo…" and Aku left.

Demongo gripped tightly till he felt his palm bleeding a bit but he did not care.

'I would die before I allow you to touch her!' he teleported to the secret garden even Aku can't find. He waited for Ashi as he boiled the purity tea. It could not destroy the evil but it can lessen the evil essence within her.

He sees her in a white gi.

"It is time to find a way through all the passages…"

2 hours later.

"If we can enter out without Aku detecting you, it may work." Demongo spoke as he saw Ashi drinking the last remnant of the tea.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel a bit better than before." Ashi smiled.

"For now that is all I can give you to help you dull the connection. I wish I could have done this beforehand…"

"Demongo it is not your fault. Aku has made you fear him for so long." Ashi held his palms to feel dried blood.

"What happened?" Ashi spoke with concern in her voice.

"Aku… he wishes to make your training harsher without concern and safety of your well being." Demongo replied.

"For you Demongo, do it."

"Ashi I-"

"I can't lose anymore siblings!" Ashi spoke with tears. "I can't lose you Demongo. You're my only family." Ashi hugs him.

Demongo kept quiet and hugged her back.

"I know, for now I will keep a straight face while he is watching. Please bear the harsh pain."

Ashi nodded.

"I also have something for you, a small letter from your mate." Demongo grins.

Ashi blushes. "We only hold hands."

"So that is what it is now called." Demongo smirks and Ashi pouted as he hands her the letter. "I do not wish to be an uncle yet." he chuckles.

Ashi blushes. "We wish to wait til we are in union."

Demongo smiles as he watches her read the letter.

'I will make certain of that.' He thought.

Demongo sees the sun and knows it is around the time.

"Come, it is your daily good deed time."

Ashi smiles as Demongo wraps her in his cape.

In the city

Demongo looks around as he holds all of the food within him. The perks of being a demon was being a void to hold anything. While they walk, Demongo sensed someone following them behind and as they got to their destination, while Ashi was handing out the food, he sent one of the warriors to eliminate the stalker.

"Thank you lady Ashi." the old lady spoke. The children nodded as they huddles around Demongo. Demongo nodded til they heard an explosion. Demongo nods to Ashi as he pulls out the bag of food and zooms to attack the stalker.

He stares down over the 7 foot tall

''Robot?' Demongo glares. 'That's what took down one of my warriors?!'

"Well aren't you a sight babe!" The robot grin.

"Scaramouche babe! At your service! In any way!" the robot now with a name winked.

The general glares. "I do not care for whatever you are selling." Demongo as he threw the over 7 foot tall robot across the alley. The robot groan but froze when Demongo stepped on his chest. "Stay out of my way as well the princess. I-"

"Demongo?"

"Lady Ashi." Demongo stepped off of him and bowed.

He would never harm and kill anyone so long as Ashi was around.

Ashi looked around worry across her face.

"We need to leave."

"Of course." Demongo replied walking to her side but see she went to the robot.

"Are you hurt?" She asked

"Don't worry your pretty head babe. I can sing even when I'm tossed like a rag doll. ZOOT- dooo- wee- doo de dee boo!"

Demongo scoffs, 'He's a robot…' He then saw Ashi giggled and held her hand out.

The robot was about to take it when Demongo held her back and lends his hand.

'He will not harm her with his weight!'

"You will hurt my mastah's child with your weight." Demongo held his hand out and the robot took it without any hesitation.

"Guess you can't get enough of my rugged good looks eh?~ No one can resist me baby!"

Demongo glares. "More would prefer to run away from you. I am certain of that."

Ashi giggles and the robot only grins. "Everyone's a critic but I dig your honesty babe." Scaramouche grins and was lifted up.

"What brings you to the shadowlands Mr…? " Ashi was asking.

"Scaramouche. Top #1 assassin doll." He bows to Ashi. "Came to find a job here in the city with my capabilities or at least something." Scaramouche stated.

Demongo scowls. 'This robot is too honest or terrible in keeping secrets.'

"What else can you do?" Ashi asked.

Demongo knew she was not comfortable with killing.

Scaramouche grins. "Well music is my soul heart so to speak. I love playing the flute."

"Can you play a song? I never heard of a flute before." Ashi was hopeful to hear a song.

Demongo saw the sun setting. "Perhaps another time milady, we must leave before Lord Aku finds out you are gone." Demongo spoke.

"Oh… I'm sorry Demongo." Ashi spoke.

Demongo knew it was hurtful to see her this way but her safety is more important. He saw her bow respectfully. "It was nice meeting you Scaramouche."

"I can play while I'm walking and I do wish to offer my service dollface. If you don't mind my presence milady." Scaramouche grins.

"Of course not! I would be honored to hear you play." Ashi smiled.

Demongo wanted to retort but the way she gave him those eyes were too hard to look away.

So he agreed.

The robot smiles Like an idiot and plays for her as they began to walk.

Demongo had to admit the robot can play. He has heard many flutes players play but none like him. When he caught the robot looking at him, he hisses with a hardened glare.

The robot just continues playing on as if he did not see anything occur only Ashi did.

Scaramouche had continued playing till they were nearby the castle.

"This is where we must depart." Demongo stated.

Ashi bowed. "Thank you Scaramouche, you play very beautifully. I do hope the king accepts your services." Ashi spoke.

"You and me dollface. Catch you later!" Scaramouche yelled out as Demongo lead Ashi to a different path.

As Demongo teleported her to her room she was grinning.

"He seems to really like you Demongo." Ashi smiles.

Demongo scowls. "When pigs fly."

Ooooiiiiiinnnnk!

Demongo and Ashi turned to see a pig flying over a tower.

"That does not count." Demongo spoke but senses something.

"I… will be back." and Demongo disappears.

He enters in to see the dark Lord sitting in his throne, talking to what appears to be a royal Lord.

"Lord Aku I wish to make a trade. For our fine enchanted field of crops for your daughter's hand."

"Tell me Lord whatever you are," Aku spoke, "why should I trade my subject for mere crops?"

"My Lord, these are eternal crops for your desire. In our lands we need a queen. But rather a very fine young thing."

Demongo scowls in disgust. "To have young Ashi here is a waste of space my Lord. Woman are for needs. Which is why my lord your daughter will be a true asset and benefit to you. She will be worth to trade than to waste your energy. My land rich crops for your daughter's hand."

"Hmm…." Aku hummed.

"My mastah, if I may speak?"

Demongo coming out from the shadows.

"Proceed." Aku stated.

Demongo stands before Aku and glares at the man. "Ashi is may be 21, she is not ready to be tasked with such responsibility. You will be throwing your own heir to the beasts. Her for a mere enchanted crop?"

"What are you saying? Ashi is the strongest among her sisters. She is a demon."

"She is also a human mastah." Demongo stated. "You must take account of her human side as much as her demon. We may be of your creation but Ashi amongst us has a choice in the matter."

Aku looks to Demongo and laughs.

"How a joker you are Demongo! Ashi has a - bah hahahahah!" Aku laughs along with the snob looking guy.

Demongo hides his rage but all he wishes was to kill the men here.

"So will you offer me the girl?" The man smirk.

"Whoa put a raincheck on that deal lord evil emperor!" Scaramouche yelled out.

Demong was surprised he was here and dreaded that he was here.

"What do you have to say robot!? Why should I put a rain check?" Aku lifted Scaramouche up.

Demongo covers his face in fear.

"Tell me lord, where is the crops from?"the robot asked

Any took a moment. "The crops are from the northern region of Terrance. There holds the enchanted immortal crops."

Scaramouche laughs. "You're kidding me right? That place is a dump! Nothing but trash and depression. I've been around a lot of places but that is the worst place to go." Demongo was a bit surprised but Aku would not take him seriously.

Aku glares at the man. "Is this true?!"

'You're kidding me…' Demongo thought but seeing The man shaking in fear.

"Boy that guy looks like he's gonna shit himself. Are you even certain you still want to trade with this loser?" Scaramouche spoke.

Aku shooted out lasers and zapped the man. There was no longer anything.

Aku lowers him to the floor.

"How unpleasant that would have been to allow my subject to be traded for nothing! Thank you uh…. I don't know your name?" Aku spoke.

Scaramouche grins. "Diddly~di~di~boop~! I'm Scaramouche babe! Top # 1 assassin~!" He sang.

Aku laughs. "Such intriguing sounds you play! Demongo! You adore such tunes!"

Scaramouche grins to Demongo.

Demongo only scowls at him.

"Reaally babe! We can make sweet tunes together!" Scaramouche hits Demongo's arm playfully. "If you know what I mean." He whispers.

Demongo glares. 'Not even if he was the last thing on earth.'

"Scaramouche! I would like to offer you any position you want here in my kingdom!" Aku spoke.

"Thank you my lord! May I take any bodyguard position you have? Assassins job is little on the low pay." Scaramouche asked.

Aku grins. "Demongo has been looking for a bodyguard for Ashi so it works!"

Demongo glares to Scaramouche but kept quiet. 'He has kept quiet…'

"Demongo! Show this skatsman to a room by Ashi!"

"Yes… my mastah." Demongo spoke and lead Scaramouche out.

Demongo held in one hand a note and knew he needed to be far enough.

"So babe what do I need to know about Ashi? Does she-"

Demongo punched him in the face and pushes him against the wall.

Demongo glares at him while slipping the note in his pocket.

"So is this foreplay for you or am I special babe?" Scaramouche smirks.

Demongo glares. "Listen very closely robot." Demongo floats a bit to be eye level.

"I will tolerate you for Ashi…. Not for Aku. If you dare touch her, let her get hurt; I will make you wish for death."

"You got me shaking in my boots, and in other private places. Look babe, Ashi is safe with me, I know how important she is."

"My mastah sees she will be a valuable asset."

"Not to be rude babe, I meant you. You don't have to hide from me, I can see it."

Demongo growls and throw him in his room.

"I shall bring you a schedule of what she does. Good day." and he slams the door closed.

He sighed thinking this will be rather annoying. 'Won't be long…' he thought and disperses


	2. Chapter 2

Next day pass midnight

Demongo floated through the halls of the castle, ignoring the art pieces of death and chaos. For so long he has grew tired of such things ever since he found the truth of Aku and later he found Ashi along with her sisters. Demongo had wish he could go back in time to stop the deaths. The high priestess took the essence of Aku and gave birth to seven daughters to carry out the destruction and death to the samurai. Aku kept the daughter only to train them and pushed them all to their death.

'All except Ashi.' Demongo thought as he entered in her room to see her asleep. He looked to see some of her blankets had been thrown so he recovers her. He has grown to care for her knowing she is in terms his sister.

Knowing he had nearly lost everything, he wants Ashi to have a chance he doesn't have. Demongo picks up the letters written by the man who deeply loves her.

The samurai.

He knew of the immortal samurai caring for her, for her wellness and ensure her happiness, he would kill Aku for her. Demongo knew if Aku found out of this secret,

'No I cannot allow Ashi to suffer the same way I had.' He at one time in his life fell for a mortal. It has been so long he had forgotten how they look, how they were but it was too painful to remember.

Aku was the cause of their death.

He remembers their cries, their pains.

 _Learn from this Demongo. I, Aku, reminds you that love is a sign of weakness. This foolish emotion will bring nothing but misery to you…._

Demongo knew it was not true. 'Aku is wrong.' he knew that well protecting Ashi for years seeing her and the samurai together, it brought strength. He has come to terms with the samurai after fighting for so long.

He has come to respect him and has even help aid him when he needs it. Demongo sighs as he places them in the special box only he and Ashi can open. He knew of a way Ashi can be free from Aku completely without being harmed. In the high mountains there are monks that practices purifying the body and the soul and if what is true,

"Ashi can be free." he spoke.

"Demongo?"

He looks to see Ashi half awake.

"Is everything alright? You seem tense.."

"Get some sleep child, you have sparring today with me." Demongo covers her.

"Can you stay by my side please? I keep having those dreams again."

Demongo knew of the dreams she was talking about. The one Aku threw her into the pit just as he had done to her sisters. Demongo sat by her side of the bed and watched as she went back to sleep. He has been finding ways to get her to escape from here without Aku knowing. He caressed her cheek and smiled.

''Soon Ashi… We will be free from this pain… I promise you this." He whispers as he began to fall asleep.


End file.
